Unas presentaciones un tanto diferentes
by Fire Di'Angelo
Summary: ¿Viajes en el tiempo? ¿Marinette se volvio rebelde? ¿Adrien dejo de fingir? ¿Canciones? ¿Fall Out Boy? ¿Jessy y Joy? Todo esto y mucho más lo encontraras en este fic. Y tranquila/o, no es parodia, aunque te cueste creerlo. Disfrútenlo.


_**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Ladybug, yo solo juego con ellos. Las canciones tampoco son mías.**_

 _``Unas presentaciones un tanto peculiares´´_

 _Capitulo Único._

Marinette Dupain-Cheng estaba nerviosa, muy, pero muy nerviosa. Ayer por la tarde estaba tratando de hacer su complicadísima tarea de Ciencias cuando un Akuma ataco la ciudad. Siendo más específicos, un puente de la ciudad. Para cualquier otro civil que no viviera o estuviera en esta zona, no le daría una gran importancia y seguiría con sus labores personales. Pero Marinette no es cualquier civil, ella secretamente es Ladybug, una de las dos personas que defienden heroicamente a París. Por lo tanto, tuvo que dejar de hacer su tarea y acudir rápidamente al encuentro con su compañero de lucha, Chat Noir, para derrotar a la amenaza. Por suerte pudieron ganar, pero al ser este Akuma más peligroso de lo usual, les tomo más de lo usual derrotarlo ¿Consecuencia? Marinette llego tarde y cansada a su hogar, solo alcanzo a darse una ducha y luego cayo rendida en su cama. No termino su tarea y ya que se despertó tan tarde como siempre, no pudo terminarla en la mañana. Y todos conocen a la señorita Mendeleive, apenas se enterara de que uno de sus alumnos no hizo su tarea, fuese cual fuese su motivo, le daría mínimo dos horas de castigo. Aunque Marinette tampoco podría llegar y decirle ´´Hola Profesora, no hice la tarea, porque estaba combatiendo Akumas transformada en Ladybug´´, si llegaba a decir eso probablemente le añadiera dos horas más de detención, una por mentirle y otra por no inventarse una excusa más creíble.

Nadie podría describir el alivio que sintió Marinette cuando el director interrumpió en la clase para dar un aviso muy importante, importante según el al menos, interrumpiendo así la entrega de trabajos.

—Tengo el agrado de anunciarles que ustedes han sido los ganadores de un sorteo importantísimo—dijo el director con una sonrisa enorme, la clase de noveno grado le miraron emocionados e intrigados, o al menos la mayoría, siempre queda alguno que no le interesa en absoluto lo que sucede —. Esto de verdad fue una suerte, primero se realizó para decidir si sería entre empresas o escuelas o policías y demás. Luego, al salir escuelas, se volvió a hacer para saber si el siguiente sorteo seria entre escuelas primarias, secundarias o bachilleres, después entre las escuelas existentes de París y por último séptimo, octavo o noveno. Y estoy orgulloso de decir que ¡Ustedes ganaron! Originalmente solo se haría el primero de todos los sorteos, pero se descubrió que solo se podría con un grupo limitado de personas — ahora si todos estaban entusiasmados ¿Qué sería tan importante para tener que hacerse todo ese ajetreo? Los cuchicheos reinaban en el salón de clase.

—Hace poco — continuo el director —, se descubrió una manera de traer personas del pasado al presente— exclamaciones de asombro y el ruido de Max haciendo cálculos de si eso era posible en su calculadora era lo único que se escuchaba en el salón —, Pero luego de mucha investigación, se demostró que lo máximo que se podría traer sería de tres años en el futuro y solo en cantidades pequeñas, mientras seguían con las investigaciones para poder hacer esto con más años y para poder enviar a personas al futuro, a nuestro querido presidente se le ocurrió que podríamos hacer este sorteo por diversión y para saber que nos depara en los próximos tres años y también para el entretenimiento. Lo que haremos, para ser más específicos, será traer a sus yo del futuro a este presente y hacer que se presenten a ustedes, incluso pensamos en hacerlo con canciones y que se grabe para la televisión, ya saben, como un nuevo programa, pero al final negamos la televisión pero dejamos las canciones, será más entretenido para ustedes — ´´Cambie ese ´´entretenido´´ por un ´´humillante´´ y tendrá la verdadera frase´´ Pensó Marinette en medio de su estado de shock por la reciente noticia, sinceramente ella seguía esperando que unas cámaras aparecieran y les dijeron que todo esto era una broma, pero eso no estaba pasando, y si bien le emocionaba ver a su ´´yo´´ del futuro, también la ponía nerviosa ¿Qué tal si todo había empeorado en su vida? Pero otras dudas también atravesaban la mente de nuestra heroína ¿Habría logrado en los próximos años confesarse a Adrien? ¿Seguiría siendo tan tímida? ¿Seguiría siendo Ladybug y todavía estaría protegiendo a París junto a Chat Noir? Y pensando en el gato tonto ¿Sabría ella su identidad? ¿El sabría la de ella? ¿Seguiría siendo su compañero? Marinette esperaba que la dejaran hablar a solas con su yo futura, quería resolver esas dudas que le estaban carcomiendo la cabeza.

El director siguió hablando interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Marinette.

—Las presentaciones serán de dos, hombre y mujer, habrán dos parejas que podrán evitar cantar, pero las presentaciones serán obligatorias— Eso despertó la esperanza en Marinette ¡Podría salvarse de cantar y hacer una humillación pública! —. Primero cantaran y luego comenzaran las presentaciones, conseguimos enviar una carta al tiempo deseado y nos comunicaron que estarían listos en una semana.

Marinette rogaba con todo su ser que ella fuera una de las que se salvaran de hacer la ridícula presentación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Adrien Agreste estaba muy ansioso ¡Quería que llegara el día de las presentaciones lo más rápido posible! Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que se dio el anuncio y mañana seria el día.

No es que estuviera emocionado por ver a su yo futuro cantar, pero tenía muchas dudas por resolver. La primera y principal era si seguiría siendo Chat Noir, después si seguiría luchando con su Lady y que relación tenía con ella ¡Tal en el futuro los rechazo hubieran acabado y por fin estaban saliendo como pareja! Incluso puede que se haya enterado de la identidad secreta de su Bichito. Adrien sonreía como bobo de tan solo imaginarlo.

También tenía otras preguntas respecto a su vida personal ¿Seguiría siendo modelo? ¿Tendría que seguir ocultando esa personalidad que dejaba salir al momento de ser Chat Noir? Solo pensar eso hacía que se entristeciera, solo Nino conocía al verdadero Adrien sin necesidad de la máscara, pero ni siquiera él lo conocía por completo. Solo conocía una pequeña parte que dejaba escapar sin querer algunas veces ¡Pero no lo podía evitar! No es como si le gustara dejar oculto esa parte de si a sus amigos, pero si su padre se llegaba a enterar de esa personalidad estaría en grandes problemas, comenzando con que tenía una personalidad que mantener, se supone que Adrien era conocido por ser inocente, dulce, humilde y amable. Y si bien Chat Noir era amable, su humildad no era muy vista ¿Inocencia? Una persona que se la pasa coqueteando con su Lady no podría ser tan santo…. ¿Y dulce? El Cataclismo no era un sinónimo de esa palabra. Aunque siendo Adrien no lo podría usar. Su padre le mataría si desmintiera esa personalidad que tanto dinero trae.

Y como dudas secundarias ¿Cómo estarían sus compañeros en el futuro? ¿Serian una copia pero más grandes o tendrían un gran cambio? Por ejemplo Marinette ¿Acaso seguiría siendo tan tímida con él? La primera vez que hablo con él, aun estando enojada por pensar que él quería hacerle una travesura, el vio una personalidad decidida, pero cuando se convirtieron en amigos…. De alguna manera esa parte de ella no la volvió a ver, solo cuando hacia sus deberes de delegada, en esos momentos Marinette le recordaba a alguien, pero Adrien no lograba recordar a quien.

Y pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, Adrien se durmió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Ha llegado el día chicos! Por favor tomen asiento en frente del escenario — dijo el director emocionado.

Marinette observo detenidamente el lugar, más que escenario, parecía una pasarela de modas. Una ´´T´´ con la parte larga y vertical dirigida hacia la puerta y la parte más corta y horizontal tenía unas cortinas negras que cubrían el fondo del escenario. Las paredes del lugar eran negras y el suelo también, las sillas rodeaban toda la ´´T´´ hasta llenar el salón y eran las típicas de sala de cine, mientras más cerca del escenario estuvieras, más bajo estaba tu asiento y mientras más atrás estuvieras más elevado tu asiento. Habían unos pasillos en las esquina para que puedas acceder a un lugar. Las luces rodeaban el escenario como en una pasarela de modas, y también había reflectores en los techos. El lugar era grande, se notaba que sobrarían lugares. Marinette dedujo que era una mescla entre un cine, un teatro y una pasarela. ´´En verdad se esforzaron`` pensó nuestra heroína.

La clase se sentó por el medio del salón, por ahí se veía mejor el escenario y nadie quería perderse de nada.

—Espero que disfruten el show— dijo el director, luego se bajó del escenario y se fue a sentar junto al presidente, que había venido a ver cómo resultaba todo.

Todas las luces se apagaron y Marinette agarro la mano de Alya, que se encontraba a uno de sus costados.

Unos segundos fueron total silencio y luego estallo una melodía que la mayor parte de la sala no conocía.

 _(No soy una de esas, Alejandro Sans, Jessy y Joy reprodúzcanla para entender todo mejor, incluso pueden ver el video, será muy parecido_ _Les recomiendo primero leer todo y después volver a leerlo con la música, para que entienda mejor el ritmo y demás)_

Todas las luces se prendieron y en el escenario había una barra de bar, mesas y sillas, mesa de billar y algunas botellas con un líquido transparente parecido al agua repartidas por las mesas.

En una de las mesas se apreciaba a una chica castaña muy familiar para Marinette, ella estaba cruzada de piernas y con una mano en su mentón como si estuviera pensando y apreciando algo. Marinette al fin reconoció a la chica ¡Era Alya! ¡Su mejor amiga sentada a la derecha suya! Pero estaba cambiada, tenía más curvas y sus rasgos habían abandonado completamente la niñez.

Nuestra secretamente heroína dirigió su mirada al punto al mismo punto que la Alya del futuro. Ahí había un moreno con lentes y algunas músculos se notaban bajo la camiseta, a Marinette le tomo un poco más de tiempo reconocerlo ¡Era Nino! Él estaba recostado por la barra y miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado a Alya.

La primera en cantar fue Alya

 _´´Sin prisa y con media sonrisa llegaste agitado a aquél bar_

 _Cruzamos miradas y como si nada empezaste a cantar_

 _Tus ojos sobre mi boca_

 _Mis ojos en otra cosa_

 _Tus manos sobre esa guitarra me llevaron a imaginar_

 _Todo lo que una dama no debe contar´´_

Mientras cantaba, le hacía ojitos a Nino y se tocaba un poco el cabello, en el último verso trajo uno de sus dedos a la boca para hacer un gesto de silencio y sonreír pícaramente.

Le sigue Nino.

 _´´La música fluye, tus ojos me huyen, te quiero amarrar_

 _Caminas al filo de mi precipicio fingiendo saltar_

 _Mis ganas son una roca_

 _Las cosas que no se tocan_

 _Seducen al gato explorar los tejados de tu suspirar_

 _Me deslizo en tus problemas, ni cuenta te das´´_

Durante todo el cantó, los dos chicos no paren de lanzarse miradas picaras y hacerse gestos con la mano.

Alya siguió con la canción.

 _´´ ¡Ay!, ¡ay!, mejor doy un paso atrás´´_

Nino interrumpió

 _´´Si te quitas los tacones corres mucho más´´_

Pero Alya le ignoro.

 _´´ ¡Ay!, ¡ay!, aunque me interesa no soy una de esas_

 _Que tan fácilmente se deja enredar´´_

Mientras cantaban, se fueron acercando y con una vuelta se rozaron, Nino intento agarrar a Alya pero ella lo esquivo con gracia y se dirigió a la barra, Nino puso pucheros y camino hasta la mesa de billar. Marinette y sus compañeros no podían creer lo que veían, en especial Alya, que estaba muy roja, y Nino que tenía la palabra ´´sorpresa´´ escrita en la cara.

La canción siguió su rumbo, con roces de parte de los integrantes, hasta acabar en medio del escenario con sus narices rozándose.

Las luces se apagaron y luego de unos de segundos de silencio, la mayoría recuperándose del shock, aplaudieron como locos.

Y así siguieron las presentaciones, Kim y Alix fueron los siguientes, cantaron una canción que Marinette no conocía, pero estaba en Inglés y trataba sobre una constante competencia hasta que se besaron al final, esto último causa una gran revolución entre todos.

Chloe y Nathaniel fueron otro de los dúos más controversiales del día, cantando una canción sobre los cambios, sobre cómo la gente podía cambiar por amor y otras cosas. Vale mencionar que ambos involucrados no dijeron nada y que al final terminaron más rojos que un tomate. Chloe intento disimular su vergüenza, pero lastimosamente para ella, no funciono.

Iván y Mylène fueron de las presentaciones más tiernas, presentaron un dúo sobre el amor verdadero.

Hasta ahora, de forma física al menos, Marinette no noto grandes cambios, además de la maduración de los rasgos y tal vez un poco más grandes los chicos y con más curvas las chicas.

Pero todo cambio para Marinette cuando la siguiente presentación llego.

 _(Irresistible, Fall Out Boy)_

Unas trompetas comenzaron a sonar mientras todo seguía oscuro y la voz de un chico se hizo escuchar.

 _´´Coming in unannounced_

 _Drag my nails on the tile_

 _I just follow your scent_

 _You can't just follow my smile_

 _All of your flaws are aligned_

 _With this mood of mine_

 _Cutting me to the bone_

 _Nothing left to leave behind_

 _You want to keep me concealed_

 _Just like I was a weapon_

 _I didn't come for a fight_

 _But I will fight till the end_

 _And this will not be a battle_

 _Might not turn out OK_

 _You know you look so Seattle_

 _But you feel so LA´´_

Después del último verso, la voz del chico se acompañó a la de una chica para cantar unos acordes, solo se escuchan sus voces y todo seguía siendo oscuro.

´´ _Yeh, yeeeh, yeh´´_

Luego se volvió a escuchar solo la voz del chico, pero en un canto más melodioso, más suave.

 _And I love the way you hurt me´´_

Y el siguiente verso se escuchó cantado como si fuera una explosión.

 _´´It's irresistible, yeah´´_

Unos brillos parecidos a los fuegos artificiales aparecieron en el techo formando la palabra ´´Agreste´´ Adrien abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido. Las luces se prendieron revelando un escenario sin nada, en las anteriores actuaciones el escenario siempre estaba lleno de objetos, pero aquí no, solo estaba el suelo blanco siendo iluminado por las luces que lo rodeaban y por los reflectores. En el momento del verso, al mismo tiempo que pasaba todo lo anterior, él Adrien del futuro salió detrás de la cortina negra con un salto aterrizando en el escenario en una pose casi felina. Vestía con una chaqueta de cuero negra, una remera verde y pantalones negros igualmente, su cabello estaba despeinado, totalmente diferente al normalmente pulcro cabello del chico, a Marinette le vino a la cabeza una imagen de Chat Noir.

Y la sorpresa de todos aumento cuando la voz de la chica volvió a sonar, acompañando al chico en un acorde muy parecido a un grito. Y cuando cantaron una chica salió detrás de la cortina, al igual que Adrien, pero ella aterrizo elegantemente, tal cual bailarina. Tenía el cabello corto y revuelto dándole un aire rebelde. Su vestimenta era un vestido, negro en la parte de arriba y rojo en la parte de abajo. Tenía los ojos pintados con delineador, sombra, y rímel negro, los labios rojos. Tenía más detalles pero Marinette no se pudo fijar en más, se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, esa chica misteriosa y que parecía tan rebelde ¡Era ella! ¡Y estaba cantando con Adrien! Y justo cuando lo deducía, el techo se llenó de brillos hasta aparecer el apellido ´´Dupain-Cheng´´ junto al ´´Agreste´´ antes formado.

 _I love the way, I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me, baby_

 _I love the way, I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me, baby´´_

Marinette siguió cantando sola mientras avanzaba con gracia hasta la punta de la ´´T´´.

 _´´I'm going to get you to burst_

 _Just like you were a bubble´´_

Adrien le siguió mientras agitaba su chaqueta y revolvía su cabello con una sonrisa pícara. Él canto el siguiente verso.

 _´´Frame me up on your wall_

 _To just keep me out of trouble´´_

Marinette no se quedó atrás y canto mientras doblaba sus rodillas hasta casi tocar el suelo con el trasero, su cuello se mantuvo alto y una sonrisa siempre adornada su cara.

 _´´Like a moth getting trapped in the light´´_

Marinette se levantó rápidamente mientras Adrien cantaba.

 _Out of fixation, truly free love baby_

 _I'm talking no_

Y siguieron cantando juntos mientras se acercaban cada vez más hasta rozar sus narices, sus manos se juntaron y lentamente subieron hasta quedar a la altura de los hombros de Adrien. Marinette del presente estaba demasiado sorprendida y Adrien del mismo tiempo no quedaba atrás en su shokeo.

 _inflation_

 _Too many war wounds and not enough wars_

 _Too few rounds in the ring_

 _And not enough settled scores_

Marinette del futuro siguió cantando mientras se alejaba rápidamente de Adrien, se dirigió a uno de los lados de la parte horizontal de la ´´T´´.

 _Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves_

Adrien volvió a cantar.

 _You know I gave my love a four-letter name_

 _And I love the way you hurt me_

 _It's irresistible._

Juntos cantaron los siguientes versos.

 _Yeah_

 _I love the way, I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me, baby_

 _I love the way, I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me, baby_

Se acercaron al medio del escenario, pero sin estar lo suficientemente juntos para rozarse al moverse. Marinette continuo sola.

 _You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke_

 _I breathe you in_

 _But honey I don't know what you're doing to me_

 _Mon chéri, but the truth catches up with us eventually_

Al cantar en francés, hizo un gesto de coquetería al secretamente héroe.

 _Try to say live, live and let live_

 _But I'm no good_

 _Good at lip service_

 _Except when they're yours, mi amor_

 _I'm coming for you and I'm making war_

Cuando hablo en español, Adrian hizo una reverencia, tal como hace con su traje de Chat Noir.

 _And I still love the way I hurt you_

Mientras Marinette canta, Adrien le hace dar una vuelta.

 _It's irresistible, yeah_

 _I love the way, I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me, baby_

 _I love the way, I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me, baby_

Y cantaron juntos las últimas partes acercándose cada vez más, y cuando están a punto de besarse, las luces se apagan a la vez que los últimos acordes terminan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adrien está en shock ¿Esa fue Marinette? ¿Ese fue él? Pero como es posible… Para empezar, esa actitud de Marinette le recordó a Ladybug ¡A su Bugaboo! Eso era simplemente increíble ¡No había visto esa actitud en Marinette desde el día en que se conocieron! Estaba completamente impresionado. No presto atención a las demás canciones, solo pensó en eso. También noto su actitud ¡Actuaba como si no le importara mostrar su verdadera personalidad! Esto era demasiado, necesitaba un respiro para procesar todo eso. Pero no lo tendría, porque para respirar sería necesario irse del lugar y Adrian no pensaba perderse la presentación de Marinette y su propia presentación claramente.

No presto atención a nada, solo alcanzo a escuchar algo de la presentación de su amigo Nino, dijo que habían escogido esa canción porque les había gustado mucho cuando la escucharon en un recorrido de Latino América que habían hecho juntos en las vacaciones anteriores, pero nada más.

Solo volvió a prestar atención cuando su yo futuro y Marinette del futuro subieron al escenario riendo, aún conservaban la ropa que usaron en el escenario.

—Hola, soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aunque creo que ya lo saben —comenzó la mencionada.

—Y yo Adrien Agreste, de hecho, nosotros queríamos saltarnos la parte de presentaciones incomodas, por eso pusimos los apellidos a nuestra presentación, pero no nos salvamos ¡Nos han obligado en contra de nuestra voluntad! —dijo Adrien agregando un tono dramático y exagerada para la última parte.

—Agreste, te recuerdo que para cuando obligas a alguien, siempre es en contra de su voluntad, no hacía falta aclararlo— dijo Marinette con una sonrisa de burla.

—Yo solo lo decía por si acaso Mari. Vamos, no te me pongas amargada — dijo mientras le daba una vuelta y la abraza por la espalda, también escondió la cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de la mariquita. Y para terminar le hizo cosquillas.

— ¡Para! ¡Para! — dijo la chica entre risas. Todos miraban a la pareja atentamente, la pregunta que permanecía en la cabeza de todos era ¿Desde cuándo ese par se llevaba tan bien?

—Disculpen, pero tenemos un horario que seguir — dijo el director con una mirada incomoda.

—Oh si, disculpe— dijo Marinette.

—Bien, eh, podrían hacer preguntas — dijo Adrien, aun abrazando por la espalda a Marinette.

— ¡Yo tengo una pregunta! ¿Desde cuándo Marinette es tan sexy?

Max golpeo en la cabeza a Kim cuando termino la pregunta y Adrien le lanzo una mirada asesina a Kim antes de abrazar posesivamente a Marinette.

—Siguiente — dijo Marinette un poco incomoda por la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué cambiaron tanto sus estilos? — pregunto Rose.

—Realmente, este siempre fue mi estilo, pero mi padre me prohibía mostrarlo, tenía que mantener una imagen y bla bla bla — a cada ´´Bla´´ se balanceaba con Marinette aun en sus brazos.

—Yo siempre fui así, solo que antes era demasiado tímida para mostrarlo — añadió simplemente Marinette.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrieron sus cambios? — se interesó Nino.

—El próximo año — contesto el posesivo.

— ¿Por qué? — volvió a preguntar.

—No lo podemos decir.

— ¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien? — fue Chloe la que puso en palabras las dudas de todos.

—Siempre nos llevamos bien — dijo la heroína.

—Pero no así — decreto la rubia.

—El próximo año — volvió a contestar.

—Y no pueden decir porque verdad— dijo la antes mencionada rubia con sarcasmo.

—Solo digamos que descubrimos que teníamos más en común de lo que pensábamos.

— ¿Son pareja? — pregunto Alya totalmente emocionada por su amiga.

—Si — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Las reacciones a esto fueron diferentes, Marinette y Adrien se quedaron congelados, Chloe se indignó, Alya y Nino se emocionaron, Nathaniel se entristeció y los demás se alegraron por sus amigos.

—Ahora pueden reunirse en privado con sus ´´yo´´ futuro— sentenció el director.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué paso con Ladybug? ¿Acaso nos cansamos de ser rechazados? Bueno, tú te cansaste, bueno, yo me canse, bueno ¡Ya me entiendes! ¿Qué paso? No digo que no me agrade Marinette… Pero simplemente Ladybug... es Ladybug y nadie podría remplazarla…. Además ¿Cómo dejo papa que tú, nosotros, yo… ¡Ya entiendes! Mostrásemos nuestra personalidad? ¿Seguimos siendo Chat Noir al menos?

—Plagg tiene razón, era extremadamente ciego a esta edad — susurro el Adrien del futuro, pretendió no ser escuchado pero no le salió bien.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada. Comencemos desde el principio, nuestro padre dejo que mostráramos esta parte nuestra luego de un… accidente relacionado con Akumas por así decirlo. Seguimos siendo Chat Noir y lo de Ladybug lo sabrás con el tiempo, por ahora te doy un consejo. Intenta conocer a Marinette, pero no a la Marinette que no puede decir dos palabras en frente nuestro, a la otra Marinette, a la Marinette valiente, inteligente, talentosa, decidida, maravillosa y más adjetivos buenos. Intenta hacerlo en tu forma de Chat Noir o muéstrale al verdadero Adrien.

Adrien del pasado se lo pensó unos segundos, pero luego asistió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Entonces ¿Adrien si nos aceptó? —pregunto una nerviosa Marinette a su yo futura.

—Exacto, pero no es tan simple como crees — dijo la versión más vieja. —Vas a pasar varias cosas antes de que se vuelvan pareja. Pero un consejo, muéstrate como somos, no ocultes tu personalidad.

—Mmm, bueno ¿Y seguimos teniendo a Tikki?

— ¡Si!

—Bien—dijo la Marinette más joven con una sonrisa aliviada.

—Solo sigue el consejo que te di y todo saldrá bien.

Luego de un rato más de conversaciones, los viajeros volvieron a su tiempo y todo volvió a la normalidad…. O casi normalidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal vez Adrien y Marinette nunca hablaron acerca de su posible próxima relación, pero desde ese día Marinette empezó a recibir visitas diarias de cierto gato que poco a poco logro ganarse un lugar en su corazón.

 **Pues ya está :) Les presento a uno de mis divagues escritos alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, un viernes con Insomnio y sin fiesta no se desperdicia XD.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea una autentica burrada.**

 **Nos leemos en algún otro Fic.**

 **Se despide, Fiorella.**

 **Pd: Si tienen alguna duda de porque elegí la canción ´´No soy una de esas´´ para Nino y Alya… la verdad quería escribir la canción de ellos pero no se me ocurría nada y en un momento ¡POOM! Esa la canción la estaba escuchando esta tarde mi madre y pues, así salió.**


End file.
